The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of automatic firing weapon of the type incorporating a carrier or support, a weapon housing displaceable relative to the support, a breechblock displaceable in the weapon housing, the breechblock being capable of being retained in a rearward position by means of a pawl pivotably mounted at the weapon housing and can be released by an actuation lever which pivots the pawl, there further being provided a trigger arranged at the support or carrier and a guide track for triggering a series (rapid) firing operation.
With a prior art construction of automatic firing weapon of this type it is possible to release a number of shots in that the trigger either remains actuated during a certain period of time so as to release a series firing of shots, or the trigger is manually activated a number of times in succession in order to release a number of individual shots.
With such automatic firing weapon there exists the drawback that it is not possible to fire a number of shots with a cadence which is somewhat between that of the rapid or series firing and that of the manually triggered individual firing.